


Random Scenes/Ideas I May Pursue

by Kitty (KutieKitty16)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutieKitty16/pseuds/Kitty
Summary: This will serve as a little writing book for things that come to my mind. Like scenes or story  ideas. Let me know what you guys like and what you want to see more of.Most of these are just practice or warm-ups, but they could be fun to continue or make a story out of.





	1. Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

Lance listened to his heels click with a sense of selfish pride as he walked up to the table. Shiro sat in a formal suit with his head up in the clouds. The moonlight casted a glow upon his milky hair, creating a halo of time distortion. His lips had gone pale once again despite his best efforts to keep them filled with life. Lance had always encouraged him to take care of his skin, but alas, he continued to shake the advice off his broad shoulders. When he heard him approach, he turned and gave him a loving smile.

Lance's blue dress glittered with a patch of stars from the sky. He adjusted his diamond hair clip with his black-gloved hand, taking note of the heart-shaped ring on his finger. When he reached the table, Shiro kissed the back of his fingers, tapping his nose ever so slightly against his engagement ring, and offered him the seat across from him.

Lance sat down and crossed his legs, slipping his chilly hands between them and raising his shoulders. He peeked through a sliver of fake lashes to admire the view from the balcony. Twinkling lights from the railing held his attention more than the Eiffel Tower in the distance. He took in a long breath of the chilly autumn air and finally acknowledged his partner.

"Hello, my love."

Shiro tipped his champagne glass toward him and gave a nod. "Good evening, my love."

"Your lips are flat again." Lance wasn't going to point it out, but it bothered him too much. "You're gonna look old if you don't take care of yourself."

"I  _am_ old." The outline of his suit held a line of artificial light from the restaurant. It gave him a fantasy vibe as if he wasn't real. Maybe he never was. Shiro took a sip from the glass, leaving an outline of chapstick on the rim. "Are you worried about being seen with an old man?"

Lance shook his head, jingling his elegant diamond earrings. "Not necessarily." He placed his slim fingers on the cool glass of the small dining table with extreme gentleness. "But you should be worried about being seen with such a pretty young thing."

Shiro started down in his champagne as he swirled it. "Is that so?" He dragged out his words with a decrescendo. "Does that even matter now?"

The corners of Lance's glossed lips curved up in a mysterious grin. "I guess not." He reached out and lifted his own glass with his fingertips and held it up in a toast to no one before bringing it to his lips. The rim stayed a few centimeters away from his lips as he continued to speak, not drinking from the cup yet. "Do you remember that summer we spent down in Peru?" His eyelashes flipped up as he locked on to him with an intense fire behind his pupils. "When you danced with me on the edge of the mountain?"

Shiro kept the smile on his face as he gulped and sheepishly nodded. "You insisted I spin you  _right_ over the edge."

"Mm-hmm," Lance averted his gaze and stared out at the light-polluted horizon. "I wanted to feel my feet slide off the ground as my body hung in the air." The glass tapped his lip, collecting a smudge of faint pink. "A moment of weightlessness. Of blind trust."

Shiro set his champagne on the table with a soft click, "Why?"

"This..." Lance lowered his voice to a gentle whine. "This feels a lot like that."

Shiro was a gentle man. A supportive lover. A gifted soldier. Many things had brought them together, but the same life that pushed them together was also tearing them apart. Throughout the empty days in the heavy snow, Shiro maintained his kind heart. Not everyone was strong enough to keep theirs.

_Lance clutched the seam of his cloak tighter around his shoulders and reached out to the departing horses. "Shiro! No!" His boots caught in the dense snow and brought him to his knees. He braced himself with his bare hand and cried out over and over, hoping maybe—just maybe—if he screamed loud enough, Shiro would come back. That he would survive and be in his arms once again. That he would carry him home. Away from the fiery ice._

"I suppose it does," Shiro stared down at his silverware and flipped his salad fork upside down. "What dressing would you like on your salad?"

Lance snapped back from his nostalgia and brightened up, "I want the strawberry one. With the walnuts."

Shiro called over the waiter and spoke to him with his smooth French. Even though Lance didn't understand a word of it, he enjoyed listening. Everything seemed to belong stuffed in his mouth, coating his teeth with layers of breath and mystery. If this night was to be such an important moment, then he wished they could lie together once more before the sun rose again. Maybe it would change the course of this dinner. Skipping to dessert didn't sound as bad as people made it out to be.

_Lance tapped his syrup-coated fork to Shiro's lips, "Come on." He stared up at him from his lap with a heaping plate of French toast pushing down on his chest._

_"I don't do breakfast for dinner." Shiro wiped the sugar from his mouth and smudged it onto Lance's forehead._

_"Hey!" Lance sat up and dropped the plate onto the coffee table in front of the couch. He licked his fingers and rubbed the syrup from his skin. "You're so mean."_

_"Am not."_

_"Are to!" Lance grumbled with a pout, "That's the only reason why everyone listens to you."_

_Shiro chuckled and rubbed Lance's macchiato curls, "Sure, Kitten."_

Lance chewed on a strawberry and listened to Shiro's fork scrape his teeth. It had become somewhat of a comfort after having access to only plastic utensils for years. Thinking about their draft caused his heart to ache more than it had in the past. By the time the dinner was over, what were they to do? Go back?

Lance finally opened his mouth again and let a mousy voice escape. "Hey Shiro?"

"Hmm?"

He kept his eyes vacant as he stared at nothing. His fork remained motionless and his mouth empty. If this was to end, then he wanted to drag it out for as long as possible. Maybe, just maybe, things could change in a few hours. Maybe these few minuted of stalling could save their lives. Lance finally lifted his stare to Shiro's eyes. "Tell me a story."

Shiro tilted his head slightly to the right, "What kind of story?"

Lance's breath became unsteady, "One...from the war." He calmly returned his fork to the table and folded his hands in his lap. "Before you met me."


	2. He's Hurting Me  - Call Boy Blue Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Person POV Practice — Call Boy Blue Extra Scene

I stared down at the page with furrowed brows and an empty mind. Nothing made sense. The language was foreign and jumbled. "Um..." I tried to make sense of any of the symbols sprawled in monotone ink. "I..."

Michel glanced up at me, "Charming?"

"Um," I carefully placed the paper back down. "What question are you confused on?"

With a concerned expression, Michel leaned onto the table and pointed at the paper. "Number fourteen." He leaned on his forearms and sat on his knees in the chair. "I know these steps," he traced his pencil markings as he explained, "but I can't remember what to do after this."

I swallowed hard and continued my losing battle of trying to assist. I stared at the question again.

_What is the value of x?_   
_21=3x-4+10_

My breathing quickened and my hands clammed up.  _I don't know. I have no idea._ "Um..." I lifted my head with a forced smile and placed one of my hands on the table, "Michel..."

"Oh, you have to divide the 15 by 3. That gives you x=5." Shiro leaned over my shoulder and pointed down at the numbers.

Michel yanked the paper back over to his side with a gasp of understanding. "Oh!" He scribbled down the answer and hopped down from the chair, hurrying out of the room. "Thank you, White!"

I watched him leave and stared at the hall he disappeared down. With a long sigh, I gently closed my eyes and hung my head. "Thank you." My voice was a croaky monotone. I leaned my elbows on the table and covered my face. "I didn't know what to say."

Shiro leaned down and kissed the side of my head, then nuzzled his cheek into my hair. "It's okay." He wrapped his bulky arms around my shoulders. "It's not your fault that you don't know it."

"Still sucks, though." My eyes started to burn with the frustration of being unable to understand. I hate crying—especially for a stupid reason such as this. It was a simple math equation, but I was completely lost. It usually never bothered me that I never learned how to multiply or divide or how to read English well. Most of the time I didn't need to, and when I did it was usually very basic or easy to make out. And if I didn't have a clue what it said, Shiro would always be there to help—just like he was now. "It's so annoying."

Shiro kissed my cheek and removed my hands from my face, lacing his fingers into my own and fiddling with my ring. I could feel his breath on my ear and his voice on my back. A beautiful melody of a deep tune. "Don't cry. Everything's okay."

I gave in to my body and let my emotions take over. I turned around and threw my arms around his neck, bringing myself off the chair an inch. Tears escaped my eyes as I balled up his jacket in my fists. "Michel's so much younger than me. He asked me for help and I couldn't even answer a simple question."

Shiro pet my hair as he shushed me and rubbed circles into my back. "It's not your fault, Lance."

The sound of my name gave my heart a jolt. I pulled away and cupped his cheeks, staring into his deep crystal eyes. His cheeks curved up in a loving smile and he gazed back. With a gentle release of the breath I was holding, I relaxed and nuzzled our foreheads together. "I missed you." My throat tightened up again. "And I'm so sorry."

Shiro hugged his arms around my waist and picked me up, taking my weight onto his chest. He always held me with such care, even when he was rough. The prince and the gang leader—a story no one heard of, but one that would change the world. Such a pity it was that it got delayed. Being in his arms was all I ever wanted since the moment I saw him in the brothel.

Shiro brought his lips to mine and kissed me with a gentle passion. When he pulled back, he whispered the words I had wanted to hear for nearly a year. "I missed you, too, Lance."


End file.
